


Hunter's heart

by Pandorasblade



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde is a bit of a jerk in this, Cayde is a human, F/M, Ikora is an awoken, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Pandora is a hoe and she knows it, Pandora is a kell to a fallen house, Pandora is an exo, Sexual Content, Valkyrie is a viking villager, Valkyrie is awoken, Zavala is a simp for Pandora, Zavala is an exo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorasblade/pseuds/Pandorasblade
Summary: The hunter Vanguard Cayde Spades meets a lovely stranger  who came in half dead with a baby on her back.As he gets to knowing her he remembers who she was to him two years before she came to the tower, but little does he know his fate has been sealed meeting the awoken woman once again.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny), Original Character/Other(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Meeting the Outsider

**Author's Note:**

> This is a destiny AU where Cayde is a human,Ikora is an awoken ,and Zavala is an Exo. 
> 
> It is storming when a stranger stumbles in soaking wet and bleeding heavily,little does Cayde know he's met this stranger before.

Everything was just fine at the tower on this rainy day. The vanguard was doing their daily duties at the vanguard table while the guardians came and went. Ikora did her usual time reading and checking in with her warlocks, while Zavala-6 listened to his titans blabber on about their battles with the fallen. Cayde on the other hand was bored out of his mind. None of his hunters have come in for days now which did not make him feel any better. He stared at his map, though his mind was starting to fall asleep. 

Just as he closed his eyes a tall rain soaked woman came limping into the vanguard hall. Lord Shaxx caught her in his arms just in time as her legs gave out from exhaustion. The vanguard rushed over to see what the commotion was about. “What happened are you okay ma’am?!” He examined her and saw the problem. She had a deep wound that was bleeding badly, staining her clothing and dripping on the floor. She was a mere civilian, no ghost or so they thought. The woman spoke weakly; she pointed her sac it was ridden with furs and all types of weaponry. “B-Baldur…. Baldur…Baldur…” At this time she had passed out from the blood loss. “What is going on here Sha- a guardian…?” 

Zavala was cut off by Cayde who pushed past him. “Is she one of my hunters?” Shaxx lifted her in his arms “Questions later we need to take her to dead orbit and have her fixed up before she bleeds out.” Ikora searched around for a ghost, yet there wasn’t one tagging along with her. Ikora and Zavala followed Shaxx as he made his way out to the hangar deck where Dead orbit resided. Ikora stopped in her tracks where Eris Mourn was stationed, turning around to look at Cayde. “Check her bag there might be info about her in there.” Finally! Something to do! Cayde lifted the bag up with his arms until it made an audible whimper. He dropped it and was surprised when the sac started crying loudly. He rushed to it and started peeling off the mounds of fur and weapons. That’s when his heart shattered; the crying was that of a little awoken baby. This woman was a mother, a mother that fought to protect her baby while in the dreadful cosmodrome. He was wrapped in fallen banners and it was soaked in fallen blood and ether. “Don’t worry little buddy you’re alright” Cayde hushed the babe in his arms as best he could.

About an hour had passed since the young woman came into the vanguard hall; she slept on one of the couches at the future war cult area. Cayde sat beside the sleeping form, taking in her features and admiring her beauty. Her skin was a perfect soft blue, Navy blue war paint cascaded down her face and onto her upper part of her neck. Her hair was a silvery white, like snow and ash on a winter’s morning when a volcano erupted. Her body was that of a goddess, perfect in every way for Cayde. As he admired the lady before him, Ikora his comrade entered the room with new information about the stranger. “I’ve finally managed to translate the language she writes in and by the traveler is this very old language…” Cayde titled his head in curiosity wanting to know more about her and where she possibly came from. “It’s an ancient language far from the golden age when the romans were alive.” Ikora explained to her very simple minded friend. “it’s Old Norse…a language the people called Vikings used back when they were alive and thriving off the lands they lived on” Cayde stood and looked over his awoken friend’s shoulder gazing at the old and tattered book she held in her hands. He gazed upon the aged book looking at the pictures of the vikings and their gods. He also saw the horrific rituals they did to please their gods and themselves. “What do the passages say?” 

Cayde questioned with a wary tone. “Most of them recount the days she was on the run from these supposed “tribes” which I’m chalking up to being the fallen judging by how she describes them. Cayde’s simple hunter brain ate this up as if it was starved from knowledge,he wanted more of it. Wanted to know more about this mysterious woman. “Is that all?” His eyes looking up to give his comrade his full attention. She shook her head and smiled at the sudden interest he had in this stranger. “Her name is Valkyrie Skol...She is 23 years old and had been banished from her town in Denmark because she had a bastard...child.” Ikora paused to look at the young woman who was still out like a light. “She also talks about her mother a lot. She is their leader… she says in these journal entries,if we can get into contact with these people we could potentially make an alliance and make it into an outpost for guardians passing through that area.” Ikora blabbered on some more as Cayde tuned her out watching the woman’s face with soft eyes. ‘I can’t wait to properly meet you’


	2. Proper greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde finally gets to introduce himself to this mysterious hunter female.

Valkyrie blinked herself awake groaning as she felt a jolt of pain shoot up in her side causing her to lay back down. That is when she realized she was in a room on a couch with a fellow awoken standing beside her attending to other strangers as Valkyrie.She heaved her feet over the side of the couch,to her right now they felt like giant weights of sand. She looked around with worried eyes wondering where her son was at the moment.

When she attempted to stand she fell down with a loud yelp. The other awoken spun around and ran over to help her. “Guardian you haven’t fully healed yet! You need rest!” said a middle-aged awoken female. Valkyrie alarmed at the fact she was surrounded by strangers let alone her son was nowhere to be seen she pulled out a hidden knife from her pants pocket and thrashed her knife at them. “Stay back! Where is my son! I want my son!” Little did she know one of them went to grab the vanguard to help deal with the situation.

While she was freaking out the vanguard was relaxing at their table helping out guardians here and there. Cayde was happily busying the little infant When he looked at the boy he reminded him of himself. The soft fair skin and beautiful oak brown hair, the only thing that the infant had of his mother was his pink eyes; a beautiful Azalea pink.  
Finally the awoken female rushed into the hall with a frantic demeanor “Zavala sir! We have news of the guardian! She is awake and hostile, Please come quick!” The three looked at each other at the same time and immediately made their way to the hangar deck to where she was at. When they arrived it was a sight to behold.

Valkyrie was on the floor crawling up in the corner clutching her knife tightly looking terrified and confused. Cayde rushed over to her and the group. “Hey hey hey! Drop the knife! Your son is alright!” He had the boy in his arms and relief washed over her as she automatically dropped her weapon. She stumbled to stand and hobbled over to him hugging him and the babe.  
“Oh thank Odin! I’m so glad you’re okay!” She kissed the baby’s head and cried softly. Cayde’s heart melted as the woman was reunited to see her son. The boy was happy to see her too leaning into her touch and cooing happily. Cayde smiled at this and spoke up “He was a really well behaved kid props to you on that” She looked at him with watered eyes thanking him profusely. Cayde’s ego flared at these comments and the amount of thanks he had from the young woman. Zavala and Ikora stood silent watching this unfold before their eyes. Cayde spoke up to her while she was cradling her yearling. “It’s kind of rare to see a guardian with a baby especially out in the cosmodrome, how long were you out there for?” He questioned.

The young woman sighed “Two years sadly…my ghost was destroyed the first few weeks I was out there; it was gunned down by a tribe underling” Cayde knew what she meant; a fallen dreg had shot it down while she was probably fleeing their territory. Ikora stepped into their conversation curious to know about where her village was located.  
“May I ask, where did you live previously? I would love to know more about this place” Cayde noted the scarring Valkyrie bore on her cheek. It looked like something has burned her cheek and badly since it tightened the skin of that area a little. “Oh it’s in Denmark deep within the mountains, I can no longer go there anymore…you see I was banished from the village by the Jarl.” Who could do such a thing? Especially to an expecting mother; that was plain out cruel. Ikora nodded deep in thought “Maybe we can have a few guardians search for the place and scan the surrounding areas.” She said facing Zavala to who was fixated on the awoken’s scar.  
“Could you tell us more about your home? Like its culture and how life is like there?” The awoken warlock walked forward to Cayde and Valkyrie. Valkyrie went into detail about how her village is. It was run by a single Jarl from both houses that lived in the village, House Skol and House Hati. She explained how they survived and that only the strongest warriors would defend the borders to make sure nothing snuck in to threaten their precious village. She also went into detail about the sheer brutality of their battles with enemies. Valkyrie also told Ikora about their gods and the rituals they did to please said gods. For instance they’d do blood offerings for a good harvest and when a woman of high ranking was expecting a child.

That part really bothered Cayde especially thinking about the poor innocent souls that died for that. “Thank you for all of that information Valkyrie, hopefully we can get into contact with the Jarl and become possible allies” Valkyrie nodded and her face changed to a bothered look especially at the part where she mentioned allies.  
“Alright let’s get the newcomer settled, she needs to recover along with her son” Zavala announced to the other two vanguard members. “But I don’t have anywhere to go…” the Viking woman shifted uncomfortably. A lightbulb popped in the hunter vanguard’s brain. “You can stay at my place! I’m Cayde Spades by the way, sorry for not introducing myself sooner.” Valkyrie bowed her head, being polite “Valkyrie Skol, daughter to the house of Skol” Cayde grinned widely “Oh and these two are Zavala and Ikora! Now let’s get you and Junior here home so you can get some rest.” He herded her and the baby out of the room to get them home. While they walked out Ikora and Zavala looked at each other. “I bet you fifty glimmer he is going to try and get with her.” Ikora laughed softly and Zavala shook his head “Cayde is too immature but so bet it.” The bet was on.


	3. Noodles with a spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde decides to take the lovely Valkyrie out on a date.

Soon Valkyrie had joined the vanguard and become a hunter. Cayde was over the moon that she was revealed to be a hunter let alone a gunslinger. As the weeks went by the more and more Cayde grew to like her, and a lot. She came into the hall decked out in shiny armor and guns at her hip and over her back, along with her son in her arms. Cayde raised his head from looking at his map and at reports from other hunters and grinned at the sight of her coming into the hall. “What can I do for you hunter?” He asked as she walked up to him. She shifted herself and sighed. “Can you um watch him? I need to go out and do some patrols and take out some bounties and you’re the only person I trust” Valkyrie said with a frustrated groan.  
His heart fluttered a bit at her voice, her voice was much different compared to when she was in a blind panic. It was calm and smooth like a gentle river. It also had an accent to it; he couldn’t pinpoint what kind of accent since he didn’t know what language she speaks besides English. He snapped out of his train of thoughts and answered her question. “Oh sure I’d love to watch him, he shouldn’t be too much trouble! On one condition though” Valkyrie looked at him in the eye ready for what he was going to say, Cayde leaned on the table trying to act cool. “I get to take you out on a date tonight” Valkyrie didn’t hesitate to answer him with an agreement. “Of course! Thank you so much! I’ll see you tonight when I get here” Cayde pumped a fist in the air as a victory to himself.  
Valkyrie handed him the boy and who happily clung to Cayde, messing with his cape and prodding at his face. Cayde let him since he was just a one year old who was being curious. “There is everything you need in this bag alright? I’ll see you both later” She smiled at Cayde before kissing Baldur on the forehead. The older Hunter chuckled softly. “I have everything under control now, Be careful out there okay?” He warned. She nodded before walking out; he watched her leave and sighed. “Your mother has me wrapped around her finger kid” he mumbled in a sweet tone. Ikora picked this up as she glanced at him. His eyes and body language were screaming that he was lovesick.   
Later that night Valkyrie arrived at the vanguard hall with her hair made up in a messy bun with a black rose pin and a light coat of makeup on her face. She wore a lovely average length black dress and some formal flats as her shoes. When she walked in to greet Cayde, his jaw dropped. She looked absolutely beautiful as she stood there. Hell, even some of the other guardians and members of the vanguard turned their heads to look at her. Cayde stood up straight with her son in his arms.  
“You’re absolutely gorgeous Valkyrie” He smiled sweetly. He watched as a blush spread across her cheeks. “Thank you…I am not very used to getting compliments like that, my former husband never said anything nice” She looked at her feet tucking back a few stray hairs behind her ear. Cayde walked closer to her causing her to glance up shyly. “Why wouldn’t he? You’re beautiful! Any man here would envy him for having such a beautiful wife.” Cayde joked lightly and Valkyrie shook her head. “He never complimented me, he always complained about how ugly and man like I looked especially with my tattoos, my scars, the way I cooked, and how I fought…. Said I’d never been a good wife to any man…” That bothered Cayde, whoever this man was he sounded horrible. The hunter vanguard put a hand on her cheek and she looked up into his aqua blue eyes with insecure pink ones.  
“You deserve the world Valkyrie, what he says doesn’t matter” Her gaze never wavered from his. He smiled and gave her a soft peck on the forehead as she cheeked darkened with a blush. “Well let’s get going on this date of ours! Ikora said she’d babysit since she liked him helping her out with making her work seem faster.” Valkyrie beamed warmly as the warlock vanguard stepped over towards them. “He was very well behaved; surprisingly he knows how to feed himself.” Cayde nodded furiously. “How did you teach him to be so independent during feeding time?” he questioned.  
“He watched me a lot while he nursed, I tended to eat while feeding him since I never got a lot of time before I had to move on” The two vanguards nodded in acknowledgment and the little toddler looked up at Ikora as she took him out of his mother’s arms. “He looks awful like you Cayde… I’ve been looking at you both all day and couldn’t help but point out the similarities.” Cayde shifted his weight on this other leg with a laugh “I don’t think I would be his pops… it’s been a while since I slept with anyone. What was it about two years ago? Can’t remember much since I was as drunk as a skunk at the time.” After some awkward silence, they finally decided to break it and get a move on with the date. The pair showed up at a small little ramen shop and sat on their little bar stools. Cayde stared at her as she scanned the menu. He felt like the luckiest man alive right now, she was so beautiful in the moonlight and lights from above. Cayde couldn’t help but sprout a goofy little grin as Valkyrie looked at him shyly and she giggled to herself. “So what do you recommend I try Cayde? I don’t know what most of these are.” Cayde was a little shocked that she didn’t know what ramen was but he shook it out of his head. “Well, the Spicy ramen is the best way to go for starters!”   
They chatted away talking about simple things; Valkyrie actually told him how to skin a deer and a rabbit in under a minute. Much to Cayde’s surprise, she knew a lot about the wilds and their animals. He wished he was in her shoes, being out there feeling the fresh cold air nipping at your cheeks the only sound being heard for miles is the sound of your footsteps on the dirt. Finally, after some chatting their dinner was served. Two hot bowls of spicy ramen. Cayde licked his lips looking down at the delicious slices of kashu pork, egg, bamboo shoots, and bok choy. He picked up his chopsticks and lifted some noodles to his lips. Looking up he saw Valkyrie pick up her chopsticks in confusion fumbling with them as she tried mimicking what Cayde was doing. “Here like this” He fixed her hands and she brought some noodles into her mouth and slurped away. He watched as the awoken hunter’s eyes lit up and she smiled her cheeks now laden with noodles. Cayde snorted as she reminded him of a chipmunk with nuts in its cheek pouches.  
“This is delicious! It so beats bear and deer meat!” she gave him a muffled chirp as her cheeks were still quite full of noodles. She gulped it down and he watched as she eagerly ate her entire bowl. “I’m glad you like it Valkyrie the food is on me tonight” He smiled lovingly leaning his head on his hand. She was perfect for him he thought to himself. She was strong, kind, and not to mention beautiful. He continued to watch as she ate but something on her wrist caught his eye. “Hey mind me asking you what that thing is?” He gestured at the golden armband she wore. She looked at it and put her chopsticks down. “Oh it’s an arm ring, it’s a sign that you pledge your loyalty to your earl or leader in my case.” She took it off and handed it to him, he inspected the arm ring. The craftsmanship was amazing, there was so much detail and he wondered if this was solid gold. He also was curious about what the creatures were on the ends of it.  
“Hey what are these on the ends on it?” He asked her and she took her arms ring back. “They are the wolves Skol and Hati they are the wolves that chase the sun and moon. He was mesmerized by why she believes in these things. “You actually believe in that?” he questioned looking into her eyes. Hers shifted to a rather serious look. “Yes, I do these…. Are real just as much as you and I Cayde”  
He paused and nodded as she explained. “They have been here longer than your traveler has been, they have protected my people for millions of years” She was really invested in these gods; if they were as old she claimed they were wouldn’t they have died out by now?  
“Alright, I believe you then” to which she smiled a toothy grin. The waiter brought their check and Cayde paid for the bill and tip. “Want to grab some drinks? I know a place that serves some of the good stuff.” Valkyrie paused to think about it and gave him a soft nod. She got up and Cayde took her by the hand taking her to the bar.  
The drinks started to flow as they go into the bar. Valkyrie and Cayde were laughing at the stories each other told they were getting pretty tipsy. On the bar’s little dance floor he watched as she danced. He stared at her hips and thighs while he sipped on his beverage, its burn blooming in his chest. The female hunter didn’t take her eyes off him and made her way to him slowly. The night went on and they both stumbled to his condo in a drunken stupor. Clothes were shed, there were kisses galore. They made their way to his room wasting no time in getting busy. It was a beautiful game of kissing and body cherishing. They both enjoyed each other’s attention and pleasure their game of tango lasted for hours into the night


	4. Vision bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde has the strangest dream, but he doesn't realize that it wasn't a dream.

Cayde was in a deep sleep dreaming about gambling and the outside wilds of the cosmodrome. There he stood in the grass feeling the cool air hit his skin and the grass against his gloved fingertips. On the horizon he could see the village that Valkyrie lived in, small yet full of life. The more he walked the closer and closer it got to him. Soon he was in her room in bed her naked form lies coiled around her a sizable snake with forest green scales and eyes like black ink. It raised its head a long forked tongue sliding in and out of its slot for a mouth; tasting the air. It looked directly at Cayde before striking right at his face. With a yelp, he felt like he was falling when someone caught him.

Valkyrie yet again had him by the collar of his cape “You sure are clumsy for a hunter” She laughed to herself she pulled him to his feet. “Valkyrie what is going on why this weird stuff is happening” The awoken woman did not answer his call only looking towards the hill. Beside her was a horse, her horse his mind registered. Valkyrie wore a dress, not any dress but a Viking’s dress. It was the colors of fire, oranges, yellows, reds adorned in gold brooches with a significant symbol; a wolf chasing the sun. She also had some chest armor and a furred cape to shield her from the chilly weather. Why was he with her of all people? He reached out a hand and she took it looking into his eyes lovingly which confused him. What kind of dream was this? Being with a girl he met only a week’s prior was very strange indeed. “The children will be coming just over that hill with fallen enemies so be ready okay?” He heard it, the thunderous sound of hooves with cries of fear from fallen enemies and yips and howls of excitement. A sea of fallen came towards them he could see the familiar red of the House of devils. Surrounding the unfortunately fallen soldiers were five forms on horseback.  
“You better be ready now they’re coming in fast” She warned pulling an enormous battle-ax off her back. Cayde in a single movement pulled out his hand cannon the Ace of Spades ready for the impending fight. When the fallen rushed at them, everything went in slow motion. His eyes glued on Valkyrie as she plowed through them beheading most in her path. Fear spread through his body watching her fight with such vigor, blood and guts were spraying all over her beautiful face. Her eyes had a deadly glint to them. Cayde hadn’t had this much fear burning in his chest in a while especially since he could see the absolute enjoyment she got from this. He turned his head to see a captain making a b-line for him firing its scorch cannon at him. When he turned his head back to Valkyrie, a winged wolf took her place. It fought with her ferocity and strength as it killed and ripped into the unfortunate souls of the fallen. Falling, again he felt like he was falling, reaching into nothing but the darkness, when he screamed nothing came out.  
The setting changed yet again, he felt the ground quake and the echoes of gunfire. Cayde moved rubble off of himself putting his feet under him. It was the city; it was on fire he could see the corpses of expired civilians. He stood underneath a bridged tunnel looking toward both openings wondering what to do. To his left, he could hear the labored grunting and something large being dragged against the floor. He turned and it was revealed to be Valkyrie bleeding heavily, over her shoulders was an enormous titan. The boy was dead weight, he didn’t move a muscle and behind her, he could hear the quick footsteps of another person. “Mother they’re hot on our heels!” the shadowed figure warned. Valkyrie propped the titan against the rubble and checked for a pulse to no avail. “Mother they’re coming! I’m going to fend them off!” The form deployed their super, the golden gun. They revealed themselves with the bright flames of the golden gun. A young awoken male, blue skin, and azalea pink eyes just like his mother. His hair tied into a Viking style braid and it is shaved on the sides, its color was the oak brown Cayde’s hair was. War paint and blood covered his face while fire licked his body. In six quick shots, he killed six enemies; it was just as flawless as Cayde was.  
He turned to his mother as the flames died down and put a hand on her shoulder. “How is he? We need to go; if he’s gone we need to leave him.” An explosion shook the underground and his mother hovered over his brother’s body crying. “No…he can’t be. He’ll be just fine” Her voice croaked as he bent down to check his pulse. “He’s gone we need to leave” Valkyrie smacked his hand away and protected the corpse. Cayde could feel tears run down his face as he got a better look at the titan’s face. It was her son Baldur “Oh my traveler he looks like me” Cayde thought to himself. His heart ached for her as her screams filled the tunnels. The younger hunter picked her up and begun dragging her “We need to go now or else we’ll die here, mother!” Valkyrie fought in protest screaming and thrashing around. Cayde hovered over Baldur’s body, gunshots to his chest and neck. ‘He bled out before his mother could do anything to help’ he put a hand on his cheek as the boy stared into oblivion.  
Yet again it warped into the prison of elders, it was in ruins. Looking in front of him made his heart stop. The young man from before had Cayde himself in his arms. Tears ran down the boy’s face like waterfalls as the man that was propped up in his lap was bleeding out. Cayde before him putting a hand to the boy’s cheek with a fond smile a few tears running down his own cheeks as he did so. “Please don’t go, father… Mother needs you…the Vanguard needs you to just stay a bit longer.” The old hunter shook his head and whispered something into his son’s ear. ‘I’m going to be a father….I’m going to die…’ He said to himself. It was all so overwhelming for him in these strange dreams. Were they even dreams? Or were they something more that will become of him in the future? He was terrified to find out for himself.  
Finally, it changed to something more calming, he laid in bed the sun shining on his face. He felt someone laying their head on his chest. He turned his face to see Valkyrie’s snow-white hair tossed all over his chest and arm. She was awake, her big eyes looking at him with a pleased look. “Good morning my love did you sleep well?” Valkyrie shifted herself to sit up the blanket of furs falling from her bare chest. ‘My love… so we do get together?’ it pleased him that it turned out great for him and Valkyrie. “Oh, so you did? I’m glad you did!” She climbed onto him, straddling his hips when he realized he wasn’t wearing anything underneath the furs. He watched as his hands wander on her thighs. ‘oh my cotton socks this is getting pretty heated’ Cayde’s mind was racing a million miles a minute at this point as he saw Valkyrie shift before his eyes into a wolf standing above him. Fear spread across his entire body as it bared its white dagger-like teeth at him letting out a monstrous growl; the she-wolf was drenched in blood her yellow eyes bore down on his fearful face as saliva and blood dripped onto his face. In the distance, he could hear these words ‘You are promised to marry the winged wolf, she will bare you many great warriors of the sol and void who will surpass you and become legends for centuries to come’ Before the wolf bit into his face and he woke up. His body was all sweaty and he looked beside him. There Valkyrie, she was asleep her back facing him. He scanned the tattoos that littered her back one a Valkyrie’s symbol and the marking of a Berserker, but one, in particular, made his heart skip a beat. There it was a winged wolf.


End file.
